1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to error analysis in an information processing apparatus that stops recording a processing history when an error occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An error may occur in a server that synchronously processes memory controllers that assign data to multiple memories and control the memories. The memory controllers record an operational history of data processing and data to be processed in history memories (a set of the operational history and data is called log, hereinafter), as error analysis means. Then, when an error occurs, the memory controller having the error stops recording the log. A user of the server can analyze the error by referring to the log upon occurrence of the error.
However, the error, which can be analyzed by only using the log in the memory controller having the error, is limited to an extremely simple error, and all errors are not addressable currently.
Performing more detail error analysis may require a log in another memory controller, which performs data processing synchronously, such as a log on data processing without an error to be compared. However, in order to reduce the memory capacity, a history memory is configured to delete old logs sequentially and overwrite a new log when the amount of the stored logs is equal to or larger than the capacity. Furthermore, recording a log on data processing without an error is not stopped. Therefore, a server cannot properly obtain a log of the memory controller without an error to be compared.
An integrated circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-266584 includes an access trace memory that captures input data and deletes old data and holds data before a predetermined cycle from the latest data, and a memory control section that stops processing of updating the access trace memory when an abnormality occurs.
However, a server can only stop recording a log on data processing without an error and cannot perform sufficient error analysis by comparing logs.